Naughty Blueberry
by addict-writer
Summary: A glimpse into the Bane-Lightwood family sometime in 2010, after the new family member joins them in New York City. Written for Malec Week 2016. Since I missed a day, I decided to combine Day 1 (Family Day) and Day 2 (Into the Future day). Born to Endless Night (part of Shadowhunter Chronicles) spoilers.


**It's my first time writing Malec in about three years.  
I was recently sucked back into the TMI universe, and caught up in three days with the Shadowhunder Chronicles, the TV show, and the last book in the Magnus Bane Chronicles. The only book left to read if Lady Midnight, but I will save it for last. I plan on re-reading the entire series.**

* * *

"Hear that?" Magnus whispered, waving a hand above Alec's head.

Alec frowned. He looked around, unsure what his boyfriend was hinting at, before allowing himself to relax. Lounging on the hot pink sofa with his head on Magnus's lap, having a spectacular view to Magnus's sharp jaw, was the best part of the exhausting day Alec had.

"Exactly." Magnus nodded his approval. "Silence."

"Did you mix the wrong drinks while I was out with Jace?" Alec reached out a hand to stroke Magnus's cheek.

"That would make me the most horrible parent alive. I'd never drink while watching our little Blueberry." Magnus was deeply hurt by his boyfriend's assumption.

Alec's blue eyes grew round. "He's here?" He sat up quickly. "I thought Mom stole him for the night."

"Lie back down and don't fret yourself. Also, keep your voice down." Magnus guided the young Shadowhunter back until he resumed his previous position. "Your mother did call when we were in the middle of a meltdown. I explained I had it under control."

"When you clearly didn't." Alec swept a hand around, pointing to the living room. It looked like a tornado had passed – various stuffed toys, clothes, a bowl with what looked like green puree upside-down on Magnus's favorite shirt, several teaspoons laying around, some of Magnus and Max's shoes, books, crayons and papers, all thrown around the room in the oddest places.

"It was my fault," Magnus said guilty.

"What, did you feed him chocolate or something? He's not old enough for that. Max is barely thirteen months old, Magnus," Alec chided him lightly.

"Most babies are teething at that age."

"He is, too! I think I saw two new teeth appearing. Imagine the pain he is in." Alec cringed, looking away. He wished there was something he could do to make their poor child more comfortable.

"And apparently, he's dealing with a more pressing matter. Remember how he kept touching his forehead?" Magnus inquired, brushing a few black fringes off Alec's eyes.

"Don't tell me a one year old has headaches! Especially a warlock. I won't believe you."

"We do get headaches, you know? From annoying Nephilim who think are superior," Magnus muttered, but winked, which annulled the effect of his words. "No, Alexander. Max doesn't have headaches." He sighed sadly. "You'd think having blue skin wasn't enough for the poor guy? He's growing horns."

Alec choked on his spit, sitting up and thumping on his chest. "What? Horns? How? Why?"

Magnus watched him amused. "Do you remember my dear friend Ragnar Fell?"

"The green warlock? Yeah. Why?" A moment passed, before Alec closed his eyes, his mouth opening. "Oh. Shit."

"I tried taking the pain away as best as I could, but he's going through worse than normal babies."

Alec's eyes flew open, staring horrified at Magnus. "Oh, shit." He could only think of what his surprisingly supportive parents would think of the change. Would they finally see Max with new eyes? Would they judge him? For Alec, it didn't matter. Max could grow another head and a sixth finger on each limb, because he'd love him the same.

"It's going to be okay. Once he finally fell asleep, I sat here, wondering what kind of horns he'd grow."

Alec tried not to laugh too loud. It sounded like something Magnus would do. "You mean there are more types?"

"But of course. Ragnar was blessed with such short horns."

"Don't they grow with age? I mean, like with baby lambs?" Alec asked curiously.

The ridiculous question extracted an explosive laugh from Magnus. "Did you just compare Maxie with a baby lamb?"

Alec shrugged, fighting off a smile. "Well, he is a baby, much bluer and cuter."

"You're crazy, and very, very lucky I love crazy people." Magnus leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips barely met when a loud wail came from the nursery.

Alec was on his feet the next second, rushing toward Max's room. He tripped over a stuffed bunny, nearly running into a wall, but found his equilibrium fast. He disappeared around the corner with a dirty look behind his shoulder at Magnus, who was laughing at him.

Alec took a moment in the doorway of the nursery. The ceiling showed the night sky and the stars shone brightly. The sight usually kept Max distracted, especially when Magus used more magic to show him the aurora. Even Alec loved to sit on the rocking chair and watch the color dance on the dark sky.

Under the window was the top notch crib. Max was laying on his tummy, kicking his limbs and screeching.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. What's with the attitude?" Alec picked him up gently, rocking him slightly.

Max stopped crying immediately, watching him with wide blue eyes.

"There you go." Alec kissed his temple. He could feel a slight bump at the hairline, and his heart squeezed. Max fussed a little, and Alec held him tighter. "Shh. You'll be fine."

He started pacing the length of Max's room, soothing the baby back to sleep, telling him about his recent adventures with Uncle Jace.

Alec was so distracted by sharing what a child Jace could be, and how he felt like a babysitter most of the time, that he failed to notice his boyfriend in the doorway.

Magnus couldn't help but lean against the wooden frame, staring at his little family. Watching  
Alec with Max made him question his sanity on his first thoughts about not keeping the baby. Magnus couldn't think of any other scenario besides the present one.

Alec was a natural, and surprisingly, Max had taken to him more than to Magnus himself. It only proved what a loving and lovable being Alexander was.

"...and of course, he injured himself after killing the demon. You'll get used to his antics."

Max clapped happily, before sticking on of his blue fists into his mouth.

"Jace is the master of jumping from high places, but then again, he doesn't always hear that his parabatai can't wait to get home and be plowed in the mattress by his hot boyfriend when he prepares such a risky jump. Since I'm an amazingly good friend, I even took him to the Institute and Irazed his ankle. See? Daddy's a nice guy."

Magnus snorted, attracting their attention upon him. Alec's eyes widened in shock, internally hoping Magnus hadn't heard his story. Max stared at him sleepily.

"On your way to Dreamland, my Blueberry?" He picked Max carefully from Alec.

To their surprise, Max grabbed a fistful of Magnus's shirt and with his other hand, he tapped his forehead, his lips quivering.

"Oh, you want me to make it better?" Magnus lifted his right hand to Max's head, blue sparks appearing from the tips of his fingers. He could see Max relaxing as his pain went away. "There, little guy. Now sleep."

"Wow." Alec watched them incredulously. "He knew what to ask for... _Who_ to ask..."

Magnus placed Max back in the crib, making it rock gently with a snap of his fingers. "I won't indulge him often. Otherwise, he'll grow up thinking I can take away any kind of pain, or make everything better."

"Which is true. You make everything better," Alec whispered, looping his arms around Magnus's neck.

Like every time they kissed, the world melted away, and it was only the two of them, their lips fused together, sharing the same breath, consuming each other. Later, much later, when they pulled apart for much needed air, they realized that they were still in Max's room.

Alec's cheeks flamed when he noticed the baby staring at them in fascination. He burrowed into Magnus's embrace. "He watched us kiss!"

"He won't tell anyone how hot we are together," Magnus teased.

"Come on, before he see more. Night, baby." Alec stroked a gentle hand through the blue hair.

"Sleep tight, my little Blueberry." Magnus wriggled his fingers, following Alec out of the nursery.

* * *

 **Hoping to post more often stories about Malec. I have a few already posted, and many more to come. Stay tuned.**


End file.
